Lady of the Necklace: The Return of the Shield Maiden
by CrimsonMaidenXXX
Summary: The Elves are about to sail to the Undying Lands or known as Valinor, but a new dark presence came to Middle Earth and ceased them from returning to their homeland. The new enemy threatens to destroy the entire race of Elves and there's only one person who can save them. (Legolas/Eowyn/Haldir) (Eowyn-centric fic)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lady of the Necklace: The Return of the Shield Maiden

Book: Lord of the Rings Rated: T

Genre: Adventure/Fantasy/Romance

Main Pairing: Legolas/Eowyn/Haldir

Other Pairings:

Aragorn/Arwen

Celeborn/Galadriel

Glorfindel/OC

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, everyone! :D I will be honest that this is my first time being in Middle Earth, so that means I am not yet thoroughly familiar with everything about it. I'm still in the process of knowing everything and it's not an easy thing to do since LOTR's universe is quite huge. **** But I am itching to write one already since I got really inspired by the other LOTR fanfics I have read! **

**So, right now I'm already warning you that this is AU and might appear 'out of place' since like I said earlier, I am not yet really familiar with everything about LOTR. I tried my best to put the characters and essence in place and hopefully I really did. T_T**

**Second, this is an Eowyn-centered story so if you're not really into her or does not like Eowyn being the center of this universe then don't read it. I am a huge fan of the Shield Maiden and I am soooo in love with her character. X) just sharing, and I'm also a fan of Haldir/Eowyn pairing and Legolas/Eowyn so I decided to make a love triangle! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except from the OCs.**

**~Chapter 1: The Aftermath and Galadriel's Dream~**

_Silver eyes._

_She saw many pairs of silver eyes looking at her from the darkness of the forest. She wanted to move and escape but she can't, it seems like her feet are glued on the soil ground beneath her. They don't need to show themselves to her because she already knew what they are, but she wondered why they looked at her that way? As if they're going to kill her? Why? What did she do? She's one of them, isn't she?_

"_You're a traitor… a disgrace in our kind!". She heard a voice from the darkness said in a high pitched tone. "DISGRACE!". It repeated._

_Tears welled in her eyes and she tried to control it but it still fall and stained her cheeks. "I am not". She said weakly. "I am not doing anything that will make me a traitor"._

_She slowly backed away as a tall figure emerged from the hoods of darkness; the figure moved closer while she cowers in fear, her legs shaking as fear ran through her veins._

"_You chose your human and elf friends over your family, you are a traitor indeed". The figure said, reaching out to clamp a dark hand on her neck._

_She choked as the hand tightened on her neck and she struggled to rid of the hand but failed to do so._

"_When the right time comes, we will return and wreak havoc upon the races you chose to love more". The figure continued."And I will make you pay as well, I will make sure that you will suffer and die…". He raised a gleaming black sword on his other hand and when he was about to draw it on her chest, a blinding light came out nowhere and made the tall figure backed away from her._

"_You will not touch her!". She heard a female voice laced with steel._

_Before her eyes threatened to close, she saw silver and golden hair._

Ashelia flew her eyes opened and quickly rose up from the bed; she was panting heavily and sweating as if she walked miles away. She closed her eyes and spoke something in a foreign language before lying down back again. Her wood brown eyes stared up at the ceiling of her room; she dreamed of it again, she realized, she's been having the same dream—or more likely nightmare—this past few weeks and it's truly bothersome. It was fearsome, for he was there and would not hesitate to kill her. She sighed heavily, _he would not hesitate to kill his own blood, but why should he anyway? He disowned me already but still…_

"Elune, please tell me what to do". She said in a whisper. "Guide my broken soul for I don't want to be lost, if this dream meant something important and not just coming from my mind then please show me and I will do what you'll ask me to do".

**-LOTR-**

The entire kingdom of Gondor is celebrating as Aragorn was crowned new King of the place. Everyone was there and happy, including the elves of Rivendell, Lothlorien and Mirkwood. Aragorn walked in the isle to greet his friends ad he was instantly filled with surprise and joy as he saw his beloved elf maiden. They stared at each other's faces before moving closer to share a sweet passionate kiss. _Such a lovely sight indeed, _the shield maiden of Rohan who stood beside her brother saw the scene between Arwen and Aragorn, she smiled and clapped her hands like what the others did. Eowyn was happy for them, she already accepted the fact that the ranger was never meant to be with her. For now, she's glad that she and Aragorn are friends.

"All is well now, dear sister". Eomer, new King of Rohan said as he glanced down at the golden haired woman beside him.

"Aye, now we can start a new life again". She replied. Her mind flashed back in the dark days of Middle Earth. Almost everything was covered in darkness physically or mentally and many died in the wars including her Uncle and cousin. Her heart clenched painfully as she recalls what happened at the man who took care of her and Eomer after their parents died but she quickly brushed the feeling off, for she knew that wherever Theoden was he's already with his wife and son and he was happy for Eomer.

'_The worst is behind us now'._ She supposed that everything will now go back to normal; No evil eye and dark kingdoms are going to threaten their lives again.

After the ceremony, a grand celebration was held in the huge beautiful garden of Minas Tirith. The four hobbits are together in one table, unsure of what to say to each other but after a few minutes, Pippin broke the silence and they started chattering. Sam told them of his plan to ask a certain female hobbit's hand for marriage and the three of them are obviously invited in the wedding. Legolas joined his father and other elves who talked about elven stuffs and their sail to Valinor. Lord Elrond shook his head and face palmed as he saw his sons Elrohir and Elladan who are out to do something mischievous again, he inwardly prayed that the twins will not do anything that might ruin the entire celebration. Glorfindel, the general of the Rivendell army is busy talking to the Marchwarden of Lorien and his brothers. And to many's surprise, Gimli and Figwit are calmly talking to each other. It was a rare sight since all are aware if the issue between elves and dwarves.

Eowyn sat alone in a white covered round table while drinking wine; she liked how everyone look in her eyes—talking to each other and at peace. Her brother was with Aragorn, Faramir and Gandalf; she heard awhile ago of Aragorn's plan on making Faramir the lord of Ithilien and the other man gladly accepted it. And a stronger alliance will surely be made between Rohan and Gondor, she thought.

"Eowyn".

The golden haired beauty looked up and saw the Queen of Gondor looking at her with a smile."Would you mind if I join you?". Arwen asked.

Eowyn shook her head and gesture her to sit at the vacant chair beside her."No, not at all".

The beautiful elf sat down on the chair and turned to Eowyn."Why are you sitting alone here? Didn't you enjoy the celebration?".

"No, I truly enjoy it". Eowyn replied."I just decided to take a break for awhile and I enjoy watching the others. They looked really happy".

"Aye, it's true". Arwen agreed, flashing her again a sweet smile."I wish it will always stay this way. By the way, what are your plans now?".

"I am not yet sure but I guess I'll be still staying in Rohan and help my brother in his work if he needs it, being a King isn't really easy". Eowyn chuckled lightly.

"I agree and I'll be doing the same with Aragorn". The Queen of Gondor paused for a moment before continuing."I heard Faramir talking about having a wife and he's obviously hinting about you, what do you think of it?".

Eowyn smiled at this."I know Faramir would make a fine husband but my heart does not call to be bind with someone yet". She was aware that the Steward's son has a thing for her but she doesn't like him in a romantic way."I'm sure he'll find someone else".

"Oh, looks like he's not the right one yet".

"Yes, I think so".

And so, the two women continued talking to each other, Arwen told the shield maiden of her life in Rivendell and taught her a few basic Elven language and Eowyn told her about Rohan and how she managed to ride horse easily. The two enjoyed each other's company.

**-LOTR-**

'_The time has come for us to rise…'_

'_The pale golds will slowly vanish as we come and darkens the sea…'_

'_Neither men nor elves can kill us, not when the necklace of the Priestess is long buried and gone'._

'_Death will fall to the race of Illuvatar's first children…'_

Lady Galadriel stood before the sea where they will sail, and she watches the sea slowly turned dark as the night falls. And from the darkness came a huge boat shaped of a half moon, the beings riding the transportation hidden in their long flowing violet cloak. One of the cloaked beings stepped out of the boat and stand a few feet away from the Lady of Lothlorien.

"Shadows…". Galadriel spoke in a smooth voice, despite of the fear slowly rising inside her, she still looked composed. "You have returned".

The cloaked being let out a dark laugh."Oh, the Elf has expected our return eh?".

Galadriel shook her head."I have not, I am not aware and I am not expecting that you will appear in my dream. What is your purpose here? Why have you returned?".

"I am not obliged to tell you, Elf…". He trailed off."The only thing I can tell you is… Death will come to take your race soon".

Galadriel opened her eyes and found herself lying in the huge white bed she shared with her husband, Celeborn. Such a cruel dream and she wondered if Elrond and Celeborn saw it as well. Another darkness is going to come again, though it's not directed to the race of Men but it will surely affect them as well.

She get up and went off to see her husband, she needs to know if he also see and if not, she's going to tell him. They might not sail to Valinor yet.

**What do you think guys? Please tell me of your insights about my fanfic so I'll be able to do some changes if needed. Apologies if they are a bit out of character and some scenes are **_**lame**_** "(^o^) . **

**Construction criticisms are gladly accepted, it will help me to improve my writing skills but please no offending reviews or flames for it will truly hurt my feelings. I'm not an elf, just a human, full of imperfections. **

**Hope to see you in the next chapter!**

**~Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**I apologize for taking too long to update, I gotten so busy with school so I lose my time on writing the next chapter. x_x**

**HAYDEN PANETTIERRE will be taking the role of ASHELIA :D**

**Hell yeah! So I want you all to picture this beautiful blonde with short blonde hair and wood brown eyes, because that's how my OC looked like. I've been thinking for days if how Ashelia will look like and my favorite actress popped out of mind. XD I hope it will be to your liking. :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except myself. XD**

**~Chapter 2: The Lady and the Priestess~**

Galadriel found her husband standing in the wide balcony of their room, watching the sun slowly sets down. She approached him from behind and spoke in a low, soft voice."Meleth nin, I have a vague dream".

Celeborn turned to look at his wife with his usual expression."I wonder if we share the same perception, meleth".

"What did you see?".

The lord of Lothlorien returned his gaze at the beautiful sky."A vision flashed in my mind while I'm having my afternoon tea; unknown beings clad in violet cloaks invading our realm".

A frown sketched on his wife's face."Aye, I saw the same beings and their leader spoke of death befalling our race".

"That did not sound good".

"I shall speak with Elrond, I think it is not safe for us to return to Valinor yet".

**-LOTR-**

The celebration in Minas Tirith continues until the night, everyone was still there and has no plan on leaving yet. A dance has taken place in the large beautiful hall, many elves and men occupied the floor as they danced in the lovely music being played by some elves from Rivendell. The shield maiden watched this scenario while leaning against the pillar; the sight was lovely to watch and she mentally took note to compliment Aragorn and Arwen later for the nice settings. And speaking of which, her eyes caught the sight of the newly crowned king and queen of Gondor. The two looked at each other lovingly while dancing.

Eowyn lets out a sigh. Yes, she already moved on but she still could not help but feel a little bad. Maybe because she was envy of Arwen finally meeting the one she will love for eternity while hers remained unknown. What does fate has stored for her anyway?

A light tap on her shoulder pulled her out of her negative thoughts and she turned around to see if who it was. Her pale green eyes locked with beautiful blue ones.

"You seemed lost in deep thoughts, lady". Legolas gave her a small smile.

"Mmm…not really". She looked at him from head to toe and realized how handsome he looked that night, the Mirkwood prince was clad in royal green suit similar to the other elves' garments. "I was just watching them dance". She pointed at the dance floor.

Legolas nodded."Ah, I see… but why aren't you dancing with anyone?". He looked around.

"Well, I plan on asking Eomer to dance with me but…".

"But I came and interrupted you,right? ". The blonde elf chuckled." I apologize, lady Eowyn, but since I'm already here, why don't you dance with me?". He offered her a hand and bowed a little." That is if you want of course".

Eowyn smiled at this."Of course, my lord, it's a pleasure". She placed her right hand on his and the elven prince lead her to the dance floor.

**-LOTR-**

Legolas got simply captivated by her when he saw the shield maiden standing alone near the pillar, and this is the reason why he approached her. He does not know what gotten into him, they're not even close! Even if they already met years ago they did not spend time together since he's always busy and the woman has her own things to deal with. He was busy talking with Glorfindel and Haldir when he caught a glimpse of her; she was clad in a floor length snow white dress with gold lining, her long blonde hair remained loose behind her and she has a silver tiara on her head. She looked like a beautiful white lady in his eyes, a glowing being in the dark of the night. Eowyn. Maybe if he paid much attention before, he will notice it but this was the only time he can finally relax and think of something else since the war is already over. And maybe, this is the time to make friends with her or _more than that…_

And now that they're in the dance floor, he felt really glad. He heard from many rohirrim people how their shield maiden used to act, that she cared deeply for their people and sometimes act like an ice queen. And one night while they're in Rohan, he accidentally overheard a heated argument between her and Eomer. He didn't mean to listen really, but he heard half of it and how Eowyn spoke to her brother, she was like a steel, and will never back down. Indeed, she really is a shield maiden.

"You are great, lady Eowyn". He told her with no hesitation. "You prove to many how strong and brave you are by slaying the Witch king". Legolas was quite surprised like the others when they found out that it was her who killed the witch king but this had made Glorfindel's prophecy comes true that the Nazgul will not fall in the hands of man. He meant a woman.

Eowyn blushed."Nay, you should tell the hobbit that as well for he fought with me that time in the battle field, he helped me on killing the witch king".

The two continued to dance while having small talk, the Rohan princess enjoyed it and she thought that the Elven prince is a great company too. She didn't really get acquainted to him and that was the only time they got a chance to be together.

Glorfindel smiled as he saw where the Mirkwood prince went when he decided to leave him and Haldir for awhile, he saw him talked to Eowyn and lead her to dance floor. A relationship between Elves and Men used to be forbidden and taboo, but now that the two races was joined again by the marriage of Aragorn and Arwen, it's no longer bad. Nothing is really impossible with love, no differences will keep two persons in love apart from each other. But there are still some who prefer to have a relationship with their own kind, well, he has no problem with that as well. And speaking of love, when will he meet the one for him? He's been living already for eons and he hasn't meet his true love yet, for the thousands of maidens (both human and elf) he met, his heart didn't feel anything.

Glorfindel sighed."How I wish to meet the one for me already".

Haldir raised a brow on what he said."What do you mean? What are you saying, mellon nin?".

The Balrog slayer looked at him with a sullen expression."Have you thought of settling down, Haldir?".

"I don't know, I am not sure…". The march warden took a sip on his goblet.

"When we return to Valinor, will you look for a mate already?".

"Of all the elves, I can't believe I am hearing this from you". Haldir rolled his eyes.

Glorfindel smiled."Amin hiraetha, I didn't mean to sound different". He ran a hand in his long dark blonde hair." I just got a feeling that my heart yearns to fall in love already". It must have sounded really weird for him to say that, but he's a living thing he feels so why not the possibility to search for love?

**-LOTR-**

The celebration was not yet done but Eowyn took her leave already, she told her brother that she will finally go to sleep and he let her. Arwen volunteered to walk her to the guest room and the two talked happily to each other. After the queen leave her, Eowyn changed her clothing and put on a white night gown, the dance with Legolas was still fresh in her mind and she could not help but to smile. She wondered if he will also sail back to Valinor, the shield maiden felt a little sad thinking of it for she hoped to see him again. They just got proper acquainted to each other awhile ago and she already felt different, why is that? Her thoughts about Legolas and other stuff disappeared as she slowly succumbed to sleep.

…_._

…_._

_Eowyn…._

_She spun around, looking for the owner of the voice._

_Eowyn…_

_But all she can see was darkness, there's nothing for her to see. Nothing at all._

_My dear Eowyn…_

"_Who's there?!"._

_Darkness disappeared and replaced by a mystical looking forest. Small glittering white lights floated in mid-air, giving an enchanted effect. The Rohirrim Princess does not know where she is, she could not remember going to the forest she was in right now._

_She was sleeping. Or maybe she sleepwalked?_

"_Eowyn of Rohan…"._

_She turned around and saw a tall figure clad in royal violet cloak, Eowyn was startled at the being's appearance that she quickly backed away and put on a fighting stance. She felt bad not having any weapon with her that time._

"_Do not fear for I have no intention to harm you". The voice was smooth and feminine._

"_What do you want of me? Where am I?". Eowyn asked._

"_I brought you in my realm while you're asleep, Eowyn of Rohan". The cloaked being answered." For I chose you…". _

"_In your realm? This is a dream,then?". The blonde woman was utterly confused."A-Are you an elf? What did you choose me for? What are you talking about?". _

_The cloaked being moved closer to her and the shield maiden saw that she wasn't touching the ground like her. Before she can react, the mysterious figure is already in front of her, still she failed to see her face._

"_You will help my people, Eowyn". She said in a whisper. "You will be the one to destroy Illadenus, not only you will save us but also the Elven race. I choose you, Lady of Rohan …". After that, the Rohirrim princess felt something on her neck though she didn't see anything. She just felt warm and energy flowed inside her._

_I chose you._

**-LOTR-**

Ashelia put on her brown cloak and sling her quiver on her back; she opened the door of her home and swung it opened. The brown eyed woman stepped out of the house and inhaled the scent of the night in Rohan, she looked up at the dark starry sky and closed her eyes.

"She has chosen. Bless me in my journey, Elune". She said."May I not be lost, noros asa deristo mestico alreirdo".

And Ashelia finally went on her journey to search for the person she was destined to protect.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I am back! :D Sorry for taking too long again! And I thanked my BETA LOTRLover23 for the polishing and helping for making this chapter more lovable x))**

**~Chapter 3: Attack in the Nightmare~**

Eowyn's eyes flew open as the waves of energy became stronger and they rushed through her entire body. She rose up from the bed and held her heaving chest. The new feeling was so foreign that it made some parts of her body ache. She remembered her dream awhile ago; it did not feel like a dream at all. It seemed to her that her soul went there while her body was asleep.

_I chose you…_

_You are going to save my people, Eowyn…_

_You…_

The Shieldmaiden frowned as she recalled the words that the unknown being said to her. What was she supposed to do? What did those words mean? She looked outside the open window and saw that it was still dark, still night. How long had she slept, anyway? She wondered if she was in there the whole time her eyes were closed. When her nerves finally calmed down, she swung her legs to the side and got up from the bed.

"_I must tell Gandalf about this. I am sure he would be able to help me." _The shieldmaiden took a long blue robe and put it on. When she opened the door of the room she was greeted by her brother, who looked as if he was just about to knock. His fist was raised toward the door and a surprised and then concerned look was on his face.

"Sister, did I wake you?" Eomer asked, looking down at her.

Eowyn shook her head."No, brother. I was just about to go and see Gandalf." She tilted her head to the side. "What has brought you here anyway? Is the celebration done?"

"Nay, I was just planning to check you. Legolas told me that he felt that something bad was going to happen to you, something that he could not see. He asked me to come to check on you," Eomer replied.

Eowyn raised a delicate brow. "What? I am in no harm, brother. Why is the elf so worried? I have never heard him to act like this." Eowyn suddenly felt shiver ran down her spine. Eomer did not respond, instead he just continued to look down at her. His expression was unreadable. She felt the change in the atmosphere and the pregnant silence between them whispered danger in her ears.

"…Eomer?"

"You are going to die!". Eomer's face suddenly contorted into an evil expression. He raised his hand and it became larger, purplish, with long claws.

Before Eowyn could absorb what was going to happen, Eomer thrust the transformed hand in her stomach. The shieldmaiden gasped. Her mouth opened, blood rushing out of it. She looked up again at her brother and saw that it was no longer Eomer but a huge dark figure with a malicious smile on his face.

"If you think that you can stop me then you are wrong, little girl!". The evil being spoke in a rough deep voice. "I am more powerful than anyone you have ever seen. I am undefeated and soon this place will be mine!"

**-LOTR-**

Haldir was unsure of what to do. Should he tell them that she went out of the palace through the window… asleep? The moment he saw her walking and swaying a little while making her way out into the forest he already felt a wave of panic, like something was happening inside her. He did not know what it was, but he was sure that it was not good. In the end he decided to follow the blonde woman to know where she was going. In case of danger he would be there to protect her. He almost lost her in the woods once, which frightened him… Eomer would kill him if something happened to her. _"Why am I doing this?"_ he asked himself.The White Lady was not close to him. He had never actually talked to her. He didn't really know how to act around humans, either. So why should he bother? Why did he even care what happened to her? His attention was distracted from her by the thoughts racing around in his mind, when he finally saw where Eowyn was. The blonde shieldmaiden was lying on the grassy ground beside a crystal-clear river. When Haldir came near her, he felt something strange that he had not felt in the other areas of the woods. He brushed off the feeling and crouched down before her, wondering why she was there and unconscious.

"_Maybe she knocked herself out…"_ he thought.

He was about to touch her, shake her, try to wake her up when he saw something glowing on her chest His hand stopped mid-air as he looked down at her.

"_What's going on?_" he asked to himself.

**-LOTR-**

Her vision was embraced by the darkness and she absently decided that it was the end, her life was ended right there. She was dead. She did not even get the chance to figure out what and why it happened. As she slowly fell down to nothingness, she heard a voice calling her and pair of hands shaking her shoulder. Wasn't she dead?

"Lady! Wake up! Wake up!"

It was a man's voice, and it sounded deep and smooth in her ears…Who was it? Her brother? Aragorn? Or Legolas…

Eowyn opened her eyes, the pain and fear she felt a little while ago was gone. She realized that she was staring at a handsome elf with blue eyes and long blonde hair. It was not Legolas, but someone else. She was sure she had seen him somewhere before, but could not remember his name.

"You…". she tried to get up and he helped her, and her thoughts suddenly switched from the elf's name to why she was outside when she realized that it was dark outside. "What am I doing here?" she whispered. Eowyn's eyes widened in surprise. "Why am I outside?"

Haldir tilted his head to the side and raised a brow. "You do not know?" She shook her head.

"You went outside through a window, and here for some reason that is hidden from me. I followed you, since your eyes were closed," he told her. "I assumed that you are asleep since you do not remember anything."

"I never was never a sleep walker," she said quietly to herself.

"You are now, as it would appear. Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

There seemed to be something but it slipped her mind, and whatever it was she assumed it wasn't important. She tried her best to recall her dream but she got nothing but mist and glittering lights.

"Mist…" She replied softly. "That's all I can remember. "And after that, nothing."

Haldir stood up. It wasn't his business but he was curious to know what happened… and there was a feeling of apprehension, as if the very earth was holding its breath and waiting for something to happen.

"Apologies, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien". He said as he offered her a hand.

Eowyn took his hand and pulled herself up. "It is nothing, my lord. I am Eowyn of Rohan, sister to the new king of Rohan. You know him, do you not?"

Haldir nodded curtly. "Yes, I have spoken with him on occasion. We must go back now, before someone gets suspicious."

Before they could leave, Legolas appeared suddenly before them. By his expression, he seemed looking for someone in the forest.

"I did not expect to see you together. Am I interrupting something?" Legolas asked coldly.

**(A/N: What do you think, guys?! :D Read and Review! See ya at the next chapter!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Once again, I am sorry for taking eons to upadate! _ you know why...busy with school and other lame required stuff in this life, xD anyway, I hope the next chapter will give you satisfaction. Thanks to my beta again for the editing :) LOTRlover23! :) )**

**~Chapter 4: Valinor~**

Legolas was looking for the March Warden. He needed to tell him something important... something that concerned all the Elves in Middle-earth. He asked the guards if they had seen him, and they replied that Haldir had been seen walking into the woods. He wondered why. He went to the woods to look for Haldir... but he did not expect to see him there with the woman he was starting to like.

"I did not expect to see you together. Am I interrupting something?" His voice was as cold as ice.

The moment he saw the other elf standing inches away from Eowyn, he felt as if he had been betrayed. His right hand clenched into fist. It was thoroughly obvious, he was jealous. But why? He and Eowyn were just... acquaintances. They had hardly ever spoken.

"Legolas!" Eowyn felt a bit of happiness when she saw him and she felt her heart skip a beat. She wanted to throw her arms around him but thought the better of it.

Legolas turned to look at her, a worried expression etched into his face. "What are you doing out here, Eowyn? I thought you had retired to your chambers a while ago."

"Oh, I was just…" She searched for a valid explanation in her mind but didn't find any. Eowyn looked up at him and didn't know what to say.

"I brought her out here for some fresh air," Haldir quickly filled in for her. "I came across her in the hallway a while ago and she said she could not sleep so I decided that she might like to come outside." He wasn't known for doing such things, but he hoped that Legolas would buy it. It wasn't a good idea to tell him what had really happened.

Legolas nodded but he gave the other elf a wary look. "I see, but I was not told of this behavior of yours, mellon-nin. You and the Lady Eowyn must already be acquainted."

"Aye."

The White Lady of Rohan looked at Haldir then to Legolas. Somehow, she felt strange being in the presence of the two Elves.

"Perhaps we can go now? I am tired."

"Of course, would you like me to accompany you?" Legolas smiled down at her.

Eowyn gave Haldir a short glance, looking to see if he would mind... but why would he, anyway? She returned her attention to Legolas and nodded.

"Yes."

**-LOTR-**

They were supposed to leave that day after the grand celebration in Gondor. After a sad farewell with his daughter, the Lord of Rivendell was still brooding on the heartache of leaving her there to die. The last thing he needed was more bad news that would add to the pain he was feeling. Elrond stood with Galadriel and Celeborn before the sea where they were supposed to sail; the other elves were wondering what was happening and why they could not leave yet.

"They have been attacked, Elrond," Galadriel said in a voice pure of seriousness and fear at the same time. "It might sound impossible, but they were."

Elrond did not want to believe it, but the look on Galadriel's face was convincing. But it was Valinor... the Undying Lands. Death did not exist there.

"I don't believe you." Elrond shook his head and clenched his fist. "Why do you joke about this?"

This time, it was Celeborn who spoke. "We would not make this up, Elrond." His voice was calm and quiet, though inside he was panicking. Why would he not listen?

They had taken him to Lothlorien to show Elrond what had really happened in Valinor, but he still did not believe them. Why should he? His mind quickly went to his beloved wife Celebrian. She was waiting for him there, but if something had happened...

Galadriel showed Elrond a blue orb. He took it in his hands and looked down into it.

"Naerwen brought that with her when he sailed back here," she told him.

Lord Elrond looked at her with wide eyes. "Naerwen? He's here?" The former servant and friend of his daughter had gone to Valinor years ago and she told him she had no plans to return to Middle-earth, but she had. "I want to see her."

"She was deeply wounded when she came to our shores. She is being taken care of, but you cannot see her now. This will show you what you have to see."

He turned his attention back to the orb and it glowed with a bluish light until his entire vision was wrapped in it. Slowly he found himself looking at Valinor, but he seemed watching from a distance. Elrond looked around. Everything looked fine. The elves seemed to be preparing for a feast that was about to take place. And there amidst the crowd, he saw his wife dressed in a beautiful white silk gown, a golden circlet on her head. She was smiling at him.

And then it came.

Everything happened so fast. The place was eaten by a thick mass of purple darkness and he felt its immeasurable power himself. The purple smoke wrapped around his neck, choking the life out of him. He couldn't see anything, but heard the loud screams and calls for help. They were Elves! The Firstborn were seldom truly afraid. It seemed something else more powerful than the Valar themselves had come.

"Let me go! Let me go! Help! Help me!"

Elrond stiffened as he heard Celebrian's voice and his heart almost stopped. He heard a dark laugh fill the place. The voices slowly disappeared and Elrond dropped the orb on the marble floor as he struggled to rid himself of the vision. He backed away from it and hit the wall. Celeborn ran towards him and tried to wrestle Elrond's hands away from his throat. He was choking himself. Galadriel raised her right hand and a white light appeared on her palm. The light beamed out at Elrond and he fell down on his knees, panting.

"Now you see, Elrond." Galadriel spoke. "This is—"

"I n-need to go!" Elrond cut her off. "I need to s-save Celebrian!"

"We cannot do anything. If we try to leave these shores, we will perish with them." The Lady of Lothlorien put a hand on his shoulder. "I would sail too, but it would do no good. Do not forget that she is my daughter as well as your wife." Her pain expressed itself suddenly on her features. "I am sorry, but we must find out who is causing this first."

**-LOTR-**

Ashelia was glad she had successfully made it inside Minas Tirith without being noticed. She blended herself in with the crowd of people from Rohan who were on their way into the White City, discerning that they were to be the new servants of Eowyn and her brother. When inside the walls, the brown-eyed woman quickly left the crowd and walked away. Her cloak concealed her well enough from prying eyes, but now she needed to get inside and find Eowyn. She guessed that many would be suspicious of her; she had never had any contact with the new King's sister. Lost in thought, she turned a corner and bumped into someone else. She looked up and saw a tall elf with light blue eyes looking back at her.

"My apologies. I was not looking." Ashelia was horribly embarrassed, but she managed to conceal it. She gave a short curtsy.

"It is all right, Lady, though it seems as if you are in a hurry," he replied, his mirth visible on his fair features. "But may I ask why you take this route? Alleys are dark and narrow."

She did not have time for small talk, but if she left too quickly he would think her some unsavory character. She studied him for a moment. Not being acquainted with the Elves of Lorien and Rivendell, she had no idea who he was.

"I do not like crowds, sire, so I decided to take this way to avoid them." She raised a hand and pulled the hood of her cloak from her head.

The elf nodded. "I see. I am Glorfindel, of Rivendell. I apologize, I forgot introductions." He gave her a small smile.

Ashelia smiled in return. "It is nothing, Lord Glorfindel. You don't usually give introductions to strangers. I am Ashelia, handmaiden of the Lady Eowyn."

**Well what do you think guys? :)**

**Let me know~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: After 100 thousand years I finally got the chance to post the next chapter! I hope it will be to your liking! :D And for the third time, thank you to my BETA LOTRLover23 for being my guide in Middle Earth! :) if it wasn't for her, I would be lost by now and will be somewhere in Mordor! XD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the OCs.**

**~Chapter 5: The Handmaiden and Her Lady~**

Even though it was early morning and the sun had not yet risen, the Hall in Lorien was alight and full of the elves that were needed at the Council. Legolas was there, standing beside his father, Thranduil. Elrond and his two sons were present as well, along with Erestor, his chief counsellor and the head of his household. Haldir stood beside Celeborn and Galadriel, is face grave.

"We are dealing with another dark presence, one that concerns us all," Galadriel stated. "An unnamed evil now haunts our haven and has destroyed it."

The King of Mirkwood raised a brow at this."How are we sure that Valinor is really destroyed and many were killed? None of you have returned there as of yet."

"'Tis the reason why we have not yet sailed, Thranduil." Celeborn eyed him."We have proof for this happening. One of Arwen's friends who long sailed to the Undying lands has returned, bloodied and beaten like an animal."

"Where is she?" Legolas was concerned, and his emotions were evident in his voice.

"She will join us later," the Lord of Lorien replied.

"You are saying that we cannot sail to Valinor anymore." It was not a question. Glorfindel appeared behind the elven knights standing near the pillars.

"You are late!" Elladan's smug whisper was just loud enough for the other elves around the pair to hear.

The Balrog slayer ignored him and waited for the other elf's answer. His right hand held his bow

tightly, knuckles white.

"It is not that we cannot return anymore, it's just…" Elrond struggled to find the right words. "…dangerous, because there is an unknown enemy roaming the shores of the Undying Lands."

"It is surprising that we are still alive." Thranduil spoke once more. "The Trees are in danger and this enemy could destroy it if he so wished."

"Even if the Trees are destroyed, we would still live, my lord," Haldir said sternly.

"Aye, that is true. But we will weaken and suffer slowly without getting physically hurt," Thranduil

replied. "The Trees are what make us higher than Men, and without them, we would be easily killed and become much weaker than Men."

"We need to move as soon as possible before they destroy the Trees," Galadriel said in a smooth voice.

**-LOTR-**

Eowyn opened her eyes and the ceiling greeted her gaze. She was glad that she

slept peacefully after what happened to her last night. For once she had not had any vague dreams or nightmares. But still, the dream she had lingered in her mind. It did not leave her, and the part where she met someone in the woods kept replaying over and over again in her head. The White Lady prayed that it was not a bad omen that might cause chaos to those around her.

A knock on the door pulled her out of that particular thought. She climbed down from the bed and

walked towards the door to open it. Eowyn was greeted by her brother. The dream about Eomer

killing her went through her mind but she brushed it off and fully opened the door.

"Brother, what has brought you here this morning?" Her voice was gentle, almost timid.

"I apologize, Eowyn, were you still asleep? I did not mean to disturb," Eomer replied, smiling

slightly.

Eowyn shook her head. "Nay. I am already awake."

"I wanted to introduce you to someone." The new King of Rohan stepped to the side to reveal

the person behind him.

The Shieldmaiden stared down at the petite woman with curiosity. The woman had rather messy blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She found her eyes beautiful; it was the first

time she had seen a person who had such a combination. The woman wore a long dark green dress with brown trim, one that could make her appear to be a woodland sprite, so alike to the forest was she.

"This is Ashelia, sister." Eomer lightly touched the woman's shoulder."She arrived here yesterday afternoon. She is your new handmaiden."

Ashelia curtsied before speaking. "A pleasure to finally meet you, my Lady."

Eomer turned to her. "This is my sister. You will be her servant and tend to her needs. I will leave you two to prepare for breakfast."

As Eomer vanished out of sight, Eowyn turned to Ashelia. "Hello, Ashelia. I have not heard of you before."

"I am not well known, my Lady for I have always stayed in seclusion." Ashelia smiled at her. "I prefer the company of nature to that of most other people. They are not usually as quiet."

Eowyn laughed softly. "You have humor, Ashelia. Come inside and help me prepare for later."

"Yes, my Lady."

**-LOTR-**

Legolas stood alone on one of the fleets of Lothlorien. His eyes were on the beautiful sky but

his mind was far away, thinking of what was happening in Valinor. How naive he had been to think that all evil had been vanquished with the destruction of Sauron!

"I think that we have the same thing in mind, mellon nin." Glorfindel stepped up to the railing and joined him.

"You are right, Glorfindel." He glanced at the other elf. "Why were you late? You have never been so before."

Glorfindel smiled sheepishly."I was..." He did not know how to tell him that he stayed longer in Gondor than he had expected to because of a certain woman named Ashelia. And a human maiden, at that! He had told her that he would take her to the Lady Eowyn, but he got rather carried away. He had given her a tour of the city, bought her clothes from the stalls so she could look "presentable" for her Lady, and then spent hours in the gardens talking with her. It was obvious to him that she was uncomfortable with such attention, but she went along with it and he was glad. He found Ashelia good company, but he had never had female human friends before. For eons he had focused on his work and barely even visited the places of Men, spending most of his time among his own kind.

"I was training in the woods and almost forgot about the Council. My apologies."

Legolas looked at him with amusement. "That is so unlike you, my friend."

**Well, what do you think guys? :D**

**please let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: It took so long for me again to update, my bad "-_- so sorry... Anyway, I read that there are some of you who really wanted an Eowyn and Haldir story.. :D I will try my best to write one for you guys! XD and while I'm still thinking about it, I hope this chapter will be to your liking.. :) especially to those Haldir/Eowyn fans out there :) my beloved beta LOTRlover23, I am always thankful for your guidance to me! xD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**~Chapter 6: Do Not Underestimate Me!~**

Breakfast went smoothly in the dining hall between the siblings and Ashelia, though Eowyn noticed that her handmaiden was giving her odd stares. She felt a little uncomfortable with the way the green-clad woman looked at her, and after her brother left she asked the other woman if there was something wrong.

"Nothing is wrong, milady." Ashelia gave her a reassuring smile. "You just looked lovely while speaking to King Eomer."

"Ah." Eowyn nodded, looking down at her silver cup. "I see…" She never liked to think of herself as pretty, and any mention of her looks made her uncomfortable.

"Such a lovely woman you are, milady…" The other woman continued as she drank from her own cup. "Not to mention that you are also skilled with the sword. I would bet that you are formidable match for the men." Ashelia smiled.

The White Lady's heart leapt with joy and a wide smile graced her face. "You think so?" She tilted her head. "No one in my life has told me that, Ashelia. I was always looked down upon for being a woman. My uncle and brother did not agree with the idea of women on the battlefield."

"Mmm, but after what you did to the Witch-king, I think you have already begun to change their minds," Ashelia told her proudly. "You could lead the armies of Rohan, and other women could have their chance as well."

That wasn't a bad idea, Eowyn thought. She wouldn't mind being the general to the Rohan's army. She had slain the Witch-king, and so many now treated her with respect instead of scorn. She was well liked among the people. But… what would Eomer think about it?

Brushing the thought off for the moment, Eowyn spoke. "What of you, Ashelia? Do you also wish to fight?"

Ashelia nodded. "I want to fight with you and the others, milady."

"Let us go down to the training fields and I will begin to teach you," Eowyn said, suddenly excited.

**-LOTR-**

Haldir had returned to Gondor after the council in Lothlorien a few days before. He did not see why he had to be there, but he would not criticize the judgement of his lord and lady. He wondered if it had something to do with the menace now facing his kind. If he were to decide, he would immediately set sail and fight the filthy creatures who had dared to attack the Undying Lands. He was not afraid, why should he have been? He was a warrior. He feared nothing.

That afternoon, he found himself in the training hall of Gondor. He was about to leave when he heard something coming. Curious, he turned around, surprised to see the White Lady of Rohan together with another woman.

"What if your brother finds out, milady? I'm sure—" The shorter woman was whispering to Eowyn, but his ears picked up the sound all the same.

"Do not worry, Ashelia. I asked Hama when Eomer would be returning, and we have much time to spend." She had missed the feeling of the sword between her hands, and she was certainly not about to let her older brother spoil it for her.

She finally noticed him, and a surprised look crossed her face. She walked toward him, the other woman trailing behind.

"It is good to see you again, my lord," Eowyn said with a small smile. The memory of the night they were together came back to her. She noticed that he was not wearing the armor he usually wore when training, but instead was clad in a silver tunic that looked similar to what Legolas wore at the celebration. Without his trinkets on, the White Lady thought he looked far more handsome…

More handsome? Did that mean she found him already attractive? Since when? She chided herself for her thoughts.

Haldir noticed that she was staring. "Is there something wrong?"

She jerked her head in surprise, not knowing how long she had been staring at the elf. Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment; luckily Haldir was oblivious to it.

"Ah.. nothing, I'm just curious why you are still here. Most of your kin have left." She averted her gaze.

"My lord and lady asked me to stay," he replied nonchalantly, placing a hand over the sword on his waist. "They are working on important business that I have not been made aware of." He knew all about it, of course, but was unsure if it was safe to tell her.

"I see. Oh, I forgot..." She stepped to the side and pulled the shorter woman beside her. "This is Ashelia, my lord. She is my new handmaiden. This is Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lothorien."

"Aye, a pleasure to meet thy acquaintance, Lord Haldir." The handmaiden curtsied before looking up at him.

When Ashelia's brown eyes met his gray ones, Haldir could have sworn he saw a flash of blue, but decided to ignore it.

Haldir just gave Ashelia a nod of acknowledgement. He was not used to Men and knew not how to act around them.

"We are here to train," Eowyn told him. "I am to teach Ashelia to fight and we are going to spar." Her excitement was obvious.

Spar? "Really? I am not against it, but of all the things women do in their spare time, why would you choose to fight?" He knew that women in Middle-earth weren't permitted to fight, but very few had the desire to.

_The White Lady of Rohan is definitely something,_ he remarked in his mind. _She is not like any woman I have met before. _Haldir did not know where those thoughts were coming from, but chided himself for losing focus.

"Why don't we spar, my lord?"

"I suppose..." He had nothing to do, and sparring would be a welcome divers- oh, no. Did he really just agree to spar? With HER?

Ashelia tried to suppress her laughter as she saw how the elf finally realized what he have just agreed to do. His eyes slowly widened as he looked down at Eowyn.

"Why would you want to spar with me?" He was desperately trying to get out of it now, and she knew it.

Eowyn smirked at his reaction. "Why not, my lord? I will prove to you that I am worthy of being called the Lady of the Shield-arm. Besides, you have nothing to fear. I am only a lowly woman. Or are you backing down?"

Fighting physically with women—elf or not—was not something he had ever done before, but he could not back out of it now.

"The problem with men… is that you all think that fighting with us is cowardice." Eowyn took a sword from a chest nearby. "You think that we are inferior to you in every way, especially when doing 'manly' tasks like sparring."

Haldir just stared at her in awe. She was fearless and brave. He had underestimated her.

Haldir sighed loudly. "I will give you what you want, White Lady of Rohan."

"Good." Was Eowyn's last word before she attacked the Marchwarden with her sword.

Haldir swiftly drew his sword and blocked hers. He leaned his face closer to her as their swords are clashed. "Show me what you can do, Lady of the Shield-arm." He smirked.

Eowyn did not deny that the smirk he gave her was seductive and it made her heart skip a beat. But there was no way that she will give him the satisfaction of showing that his smirk had so much effect on her.

"Oh, I will."

Ashelia stood near a pillar, a wide smile gracing her face.

"This is worth watching."

**(OOohh, a cliffhanger! lol What do you think guys? :) )**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Alright! I am back! XD I'll try updating faster than usual! XD I promise I will! Thanks once again to LOTRlover123 for guiding me in this Universe! And to you my readers! :D I hope you'll like it!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**~Chapter 7: Allies~**

Ashelia watched the elf and her lady spar in the middle of the room, amazed by the display of skills. She assumed that after her encounter with the Witch-king, the White Lady of Rohan had improved greatly. No wonder that of all the inhabitants of Middle-earth, she was the one Elune had chosen. As for herself, she would have to watch and make sure that no one became suspicious. Ashelia vowed to kill herself if she failed this task.

Haldir swung his sword and Eowyn swiftly ducked to avoid it, countering his attack by kicking his legs. The Marchwarden lost his balance but still held his sword up to block her attack.

"You put up such a fair fight, Eowyn of Rohan," Haldir taunted, locking eyes with her.

"I will not say that you do not have the advantage here, my lord. I must use every trick I know," she replied, ducking another swing.

"You are quite impressive," he continued softly in a quite a different tone. He was telling the truth, though. If she trained more, she would become as good as any of the seasoned female warriors of the Eldar.

His subconscious seemed to be giving him strange thoughts, reminding him of his particular attraction to warrior women. One in particular. But he brushed it aside. That thought was impossible, and ridiculous.

"You think so?" Eowyn tilted her head to the side, a smug expression on her lovely face. She hadn't expected that sparring with an elf would be this much fun. Perhaps she would have to ask Arwen to join her some other time.

"Yes." The silver-haired elf smirked and moved so fast that she did not even notice. The White Lady of Rohan suddenly found a blade on her neck and a strong arm around her chest, locking her in place.

"You are indeed impressive, Eowyn," he whispered in her ear from behind. "But you are still nowhere near my level."

Eowyn did not fail to notice the pride lacing his tone as he spoke, but instead of becoming angry or annoyed at his obvious cockiness, she felt something else. And it was not unpleasant, either.

Ashelia wondered if the two were aware that their current position looked very... intimate. She briefly wondered if she should voice her thoughts, but decided against it. The handmaiden didn't want the intimidating elf or her Lady going after her with a sword.

-LOTR-

Arwen was worried.

She had started having the same dark visions two days after the celebration. She decided not to concern Aragorn with the matter since her husband seemed to be especially busy as of late. On several occasions, she had observed him talking with Eomer and Faramir about important matters. But after hearing from her brothers that they were not sailing to Valinor, she was more disturbed than ever. The Queen of Gondor thought that her visions may have had something to do with it.

"Brothers, is there something you aren't telling me?" Arwen asked, staring hard at the

identical twins who were sitting across her from the round white table. "Why is it that you

are not sailing as of yet?"

Elrohir realized right then and there that it was not such a good idea after all to give their older

sister a visit to tell her that they would not be able to sail yet. Elladan looked particularly uneasy, which was not helping their situation.

"Why, Arwen? Do you not like that we are still here?" Elrohir asked nonchalantly. Arwen did not reply but continued looking at them, making Elrohir feel acutely nervous. He knew that when their sister looked at them like that, she knew that something was wrong. Their father told them not to tell Arwen about the issue since he did not want to involve her in another problem, and Elrond was sure that if Arwen found out, Aragorn would know and the Race of Men would get involved. Legolas agreed to not say anything either.

"Whatever this is that you are not telling me, it is something terrible, is it not?" Arwen asked

softly, but her voice was grave.

"A-Arwen…" Elladan stuttered, digging his nails into his palms. Elladan thought that their

sister had the right to know. Even if she was now attached to Aragorn, she was still one of their kind.

The Queen of Gondor suddenly rose from her seat and leaned closer to the twins, hovering over them. "Tell me what this is all about, brothers!" She was getting desperate.

"Valinorwasattackedbyanunknownbeingandmothergotkid nappedandmanyelvesaredeadandthatiswhywedonotsailye t!" Elladan answered quickly.

Elrohir turned to his twin with wide eyes, his mouth gaping. "Elladan! Father told us not

to tell! Do you want him to kill us?!"

"I can't take it anymore! I don't want to hide it from her, Elrohir! She needs to know!" Elladan retorted.

Arwen shook her head. "Why did you hide all this from me?" she said softly.

"I am sorry, sister. Father did not want to involve you yet. You would tell Aragorn, and the Race of Men would involve themselves," Elrohir told her, remorse lacing his tone.

"Oh, brothers." She walked near them. "Aragorn will willingly help if he knows."

"Their fight is over. This is ours, and it does not involve them," Elrohir said in a pleading tone.

"What fight are you talking about, Elrohir?"

A deep masculine voice made the three elves freeze and all quickly turned their heads to

the entrance of the room. There stood the King of Gondor, looking at them suspiciously.

When no one spoke, Aragorn decided to continue. "What is this fight that you don't want 'us' to get involved in?" He slowly walked over to them and eyed the twins.

Elrohir suddenly found it hard to swallow. "Estel…" his voice trailed off.

"Does Legolas knows about this?" Aragorn tilted his head, curiosity lacing his tone. "I

saw him awhile ago and he seemed bothered by something, but did not wish to tell me of it."

"This concerns our kind. It is for your own good that you do not get involved," Elrohir told him.

"We are allies," the Ranger said in a steely voice. "You helped us in the war against Sauron. We must help you with whatever you are hiding from me."

The twins sighed in unison, and Elrohir spoke. "You must speak with Father about it."

-LOTR-

After the sparring, Eowyn and Haldir decided to rest. They sat on the marble steps with their swords unsheathed beside them. The golden-haired beauty asked Ashelia to prepare another bath for her in her rooms and the brown-eyed woman gladly complied, so the two were left alone in the large room.

"You should teach me how to use bow and arrow, my lord," Eowyn said. The Warden of the Golden Wood smiled. "It would be a pleasure to teach you when I have the time." His eyes suddenly sparkled with a new idea. "Have you ever been to Lothlorien, Lady Eowyn?"

She shook her head. "No, I have not. In my country, Dwimordene is feared. But after meeting the Lady Galadriel, I have wished to see it."

"We could train in the Golden Wood. I will take you there... of course, I must ask your brother's permission first."

"That is very kind of you, my lord. I would be glad to be able to visit your home." Eowyn smiled softly as she stared at the handsome elf.

She was such a good company, Haldir thought, but the happiness he was feeling was suddenly cut short as he remembered that there was still a big problem to resolve.

He wondered if he should speak to her of it.

"Is there something wrong?" Eowyn asked, noticing his silence.

-LOTR-

Galadriel opened her eyes.

From her short slumber, she had seen visions that made her question much of what was to come. But she must not doubt, for if what she saw in her dream was true then nothing could stop it. They had planned not to tell Aragorn or any of the Race of Men of it, for it was not their fight. But it seemed that perhaps they had been wrong.

And one particular person would get thoroughly involved.


	8. Author's Note: Haldir and Eowyn fans

**Author's Note: **

**I am really surprised to find out that majority of the readers wanted Eowyn to end up with Haldir, I am not saying I'm against it or whatsoever—because I love the pairing as well! XD—but I was just really…SHOCKED. So, since it's obvious to me now that you all wanted her to be with the Marchwarden of Lorien then I will give you what you want. Eowyn shall be with Haldir in the end, that would be the main pair. The LegolasxEowyn would still be there but it will become minor and I still need Legolas for the twist of romance so please don't kill me! *hides behind Glorfindel* Thanks for the reviews, folks! And I promise to make it to the end and give you the EowynxHaldir that you want! Thank You!**

**~Angel**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: the edited version! thanks to my beta LOTRlover23!)**

**~Chapter 8: In Denial~**

Legolas was looking for Eowyn. He had learned from the King of Rohan that they would not return to their kingdom until his business with Aragorn was done, and he was realized that he was actually quite glad. So there he was, looking for the Shieldmaiden, but he did not see her in the room she had been assigned.

But there was someone else. "I am sorry for my rudeness. I am Ashelia, the handmaiden of Lady Eowyn." The blonde-haired woman curtsied. She had been about to leave Eowyn's chamber when she saw the Prince of Mirkwood standing in the doorway, looking as if he was about to knock. "Are you looking for the Lady?" she asked in a low voice.

The elf stared at her quizzically for a moment, wondering if he had seen her before. He realized he had not, but he felt a strange connection with her, as if there was electricity running through his veins. Legolas quickly brushed the feeling aside. "Legolas of Mirkwood," he introduced. "And yes, I am looking for Eowyn. Do you know where she is?"

"She is with Lord Haldir," Ashelia replied. "She was quite exhausted from her duel with the Marchwarden so she asked me to prepare a bath for her."

The fact that Eowyn was with Haldir made Legolas once again feel as if an important treasure had been stolen. Jealousy stirred inside him, but he still refused to let it show.

"Is that so?" He raised a delicate brow, oblivious that his reply had been laced with venom, though the handmaiden noticed his reaction.

"Yes. Do you want me to call her?" She tilted her head to the side.

Legolas shook his head."No, I'll do it myself."

**-LOTR-**

"Is there something wrong?" Eowyn asked, noticing his silence.

It was obvious that he was on the verge of something deep and dangerous, but he did not know whether or not to tell this human about it.

Haldir shook his head and decided not to tell anything. "Nothing. I was just thinking..."

The White Lady was unconvinced. She wanted to ask further but decided against it. She thought that it was probably something important and personal, and she did not want to intrude.

"Let us go, then." Eowyn rose and smoothed the front of her dress, returning the sword to its chest.

The Marchwarden smiled at her. "Aye. I shall accompany you, then."

The two exited the large room and walked side by side through the hallway until they came across the Prince of Mirkwood. His face held a strange expression. She vaguely noticed that Legolas was once again wearing a handsome green garment that made his fair looks stand out even more than usual. Suddenly, she realized that he was very handsome, and she could not help but blush. What was happening to her? She had never shown any interest in elves before, and her heart had yearned for Aragorn alone. But it was different now, and she had made peace with her past.

"Legolas." She felt breathless. "You are still here?"

"Of course I am, fair Eowyn" A playful smile made its way up to his handsome face. "Do you wish to be rid of me already?" For no valid reason at all, Legolas took her right hand and placed a soft kiss on the top of it.

Haldir's brow twitched, and he felt a vein throb in his forehead. "What brings you here, Legolas?" he asked, interrupting Eowyn before she could reply to the Elven Prince.

"I was looking for the Lady Eowyn, and I was told that she was with you." Legolas stared hard at the other elf.

"Ah yes, it must have been her servant who told you. We were sparring."

Eowyn felt déjà vu as she looked back and forth at the two elves. It was the same situation as in the forest; Legolas appearing from somewhere, catching the two of them together, then the two handsome elves starting a staring contest while she stood in the middle, not knowing what to do. Then she realized that her right hand was still entwined with Legolas', though the Prince seemed oblivious to it.

"We will see you at the feast later," Haldir told him indifferently, holding the Shieldmaiden's other hand and dragging her behind him.

The golden-haired beauty felt Legolas gently squeeze her hand before he let go. She gave him a swift backward glance, but failed to read the expression on his face.

**-LOTR-**

Jealousy is a green-eyed monster, and it grows quickly. Haldir did not know why he felt the twinge of jealousy when Legolas kissed Eowyn's hand. There was no reason for him to become jealous. He did not like Eowyn in a romantic way. They had only met a few days before!

That was what he thought, but not what he felt. He hated it that his mind and body weren't agreeing. It was torture. When he looked at the Prince of Mirkwood, he had seen something in his eyes, something that told him Legolas would not back down, and he realized that the other elf did not like competition. But why? Were they competing? No, they were not! If Legolas did like the White Lady, then he could have her. It did not matter to him.

But if he didn't love her, why did he feel his heart breaking? As if it, too, had betrayed him...

**-LOTR-**

Ashelia was picking fruit from a small tree in the palace gardens, humming peacefully to herself as she placed it in a basket. She knew from Eomer that Eowyn had a great liking for fruits so she decided to pick some for her Lady, and Arwen had gladly let her.

She was reached for another fruit when she felt a sinister tug at the back of her mind, so strong that pain exploded in her head.

"Aaargh!" Ashelia dropped down on the grassy ground, both of her hands clutching her head. The pain in her head grew even stronger, as if a huge axe were slicing it in two.

"S-Stop! I-it hurts! Areces T-Teres Soresto..."

She spoke in a foreign language while wincing in pain, rolling in the grass as she tried to rid herself of the pain. And suddenly, she saw a vision of two elves being slaughtered in the woods. She saw that one of the elves was still alive, but a huge axe was raised before him and brought down to his body. Her eyes went wide as she felt the pain of the axe being buried deeply in her chest. And the nearly dead elf spoke a familiar name in a whisper as the last breath left his body.

"H-Haldir…"

**(Before I end this chapter, I'd like to tell the Eowyn/Legolas fans out there that I am planning to write a story about Eowyn and Legolas! ****J It will be posted soon after I finish the first chapter, I hope y'all like it)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: Thanks again to my beta LOTRlover23 for the polishing! Here's Chapter 9. I hope it'll be to your liking!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**~Chapter 9: Hidden Fears~**

Eowyn pulled on a simple ice blue dress after taking a bath. She sat in front of the vanity and was currently combing her beautiful golden locks. Her handmaiden seemed to have disappeared and she wondered where she had been. Even if years had passed already, she still could not believe the changes that had happened to her. She was not known as a Shieldmaiden for nothing. She used to be a frosty person, a woman who built thick walls around herself because of what had happened to her. Surrounded by men, she had learned to become tough and brave but Grima Wormtongue had made her feel miserable and damaged her already fragile heart. But she would not deny the fact that if it were not for those sufferings, she will not have become so strong. It had turned her emotionless and cold, but now the thick walls of ice she had built around herself seemed disappearing, and she vaguely wondered if it was a good idea.

She may have looked physically delicate and fragile—and she hated it—but she was never a damsel in distress. Eowyn of Rohan is not to be taken lightly simply because she was a woman. She had proved it to the Marchwarden of Lorien. A smile slowly graced her lips as she recalled their sparring. Even if she had been defeated in the end she was satisfied that she had shown him that she could put up a fair fight.

"You look lovely as usual, my lady."

The White Lady of Rohan almost jumped from her seat as she saw the woman she had just been wondering about in the mirror. Ashelia stood beside the bed with a medium-sized bronze box in her hands. Her expression was a mixture of emotions Eowyn could not read. She wondered if her handmaiden was hiding something.

"Ashelia! How did you get in here?!" she asked, turning around to greet her.

"Through the door, my lady. I did knock…" Ashelia paused for a moment. "It seems that you did not hear me. I am sorry for surprising you."

Eowyn breathed in deeply. "It is alright. Just please don't do it again."

The handmaiden shook her head. "It will not happen again, Lady Eowyn. I have something for you."

"Oh? What is it?" Eowyn inquired curiously.

Ashelia opened the box. Slowly the lid revealed a necklace lying inside. The Lady of Rohan stared at the jewelry with wide eyes and gaping mouth. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen. The necklace was made of pure silver and a mirror-like pendant in a shape of crescent moon. It looked simple but she had a feeling it would rival any jewels the Elves possessed. Yet it was not only its appearance that attracted her. There was something else that she could not name. But she wanted very badly to put it around her neck. She felt as if it were calling to her, telling her it was hers to possess.

"I want to give this to you, my lady." Ashelia took the necklace from the box and placed it around Eowyn's pale neck. "It used to be mine, but I wholeheartedly give it to you as a sign of my loyalty and devotion."

Eowyn felt an invisible presence wrap around her neck. It made her feel warm inside, as if some strong power were pouring down on her. The brown-eyed woman then turned to her Lady. "My loyalty will always lie with you, Lady Eowyn. Whenever you need me I shall be here."

"I only met you a few days ago, but somehow I felt that I can trust you, Ashelia." Eowyn told her honestly, though she was curious as to why Ashelia was suddenly telling her such things. But what she said was no lie. Eowyn felt kinship with the woman in front of her. She knew that she found it hard to trust people, but something seemed to be drawing her to fully trust this servant of hers.

"I will never break your trust, my lady and by your side I should always stay," she said indifferently.

A wide smile broke onto Eowyn's face."Come then. You must join me at the feast tonight."

**-LOTR-**

"I am curious to why you have not returned to your homeland yet, Legolas," was Glorfindel's greeting to Prince of Mirkwood when he entered the huge dining hall of the Palace. Legolas turned to the Balrog-slayer, amusement written all over his face. "I should ask you the same thing, mellon-nin. You should already have returned to Imladris. Your army needs you there."

"The war is over. I have permission from Lord Elrond to linger for awhile." The Balrog-slayer took a goblet from one of the tables and sipped from it. "It seems that you, Haldir and I will remain."

The other elf's face hardened at the mention of Haldir. "Yes."

Glorfindel shrugged. "Even if we are dealing with a new Enemy, I still do not feel that we are in great peril."

"Not yet." Legolas told him seriously. "This is far worse than Sauron, at least before we have an idea of what we are fighting. Yet not even a single detail is within our reach."

"I know," Glorfindel agreed in a solemn tone. "I heard that Naerwen has not woken, and she is the only one who can tell us what really happened in Valinor. Anyway," he sighed, "there must be something keeping us here."

"Eru will not let anything happen without reason. If this is his will then so be it"

**-LOTR-**

Eowyn and Ashelia entered the Hall from the large double doors and they saw that the room was almost full. Eowyn noticed that Arwen was speaking with a few ladies but her husband was nowhere to be found. That's strange, she thought. Aragorn would never leave Arwen…unless it was something really important.

"Good evening." Faramir appeared from the left. He bowed and smiled at the two women. "It is good of you to grace us with your presence." His gazed stopped at the blonde Rohirric Lady.

Eowyn nodded. "Aye, it is a pleasure to be here again. I sense that we will stay longer for my brother has not yet finished with King Elessar."

"I must agree with you," Faramir said. "Though I am afraid that Aragorn will not be able to join us tonight."

"Where is he, if you do not mind my asking?".

"He has left on an important trip but he did not reveal where. He has been accompanied by Elrohir and Elladan. He has left me in charge while he is absent."

"I see."

Faramir continued looking down at Eowyn. The attraction was obvious in his eyes but the Shieldmaiden did not feel the same for him. He was a friend to her, noting more.

"If you do not mind, Lord Faramir, I will lead my lady to the table so she may eat," Ashelia said in a soft, calm tone.

The Prince of Ithilien looked at the other woman, who was now clad in forest-green dress. They were right about her, he thought. She did look like a forest sprite. Even the way she dressed was always acquainted with nature. "Of course I do not mind. Enjoy yourselves."

Ashelia led her to an empty table and pulled out a chair for her lady. "I could sense his attraction, my lady."

"I will not deny that. Arwen told so as well," Eowyn told her in a low voice. "But I do not like him that way."

The handmaiden chuckled lightly as she filled her plate. "I pity him, but I am sure he will be able to find someone else."

"Indeed. It is merely a passing fancy."

"What of you, my lady? Who does your heart desire?"

It took a minute before Eowyn answered, for she truly did not know.

"I am not sure, Ashelia. There is no one yet that I want."

Ashelia gave her a small smile."I picked some fruit for you, my lady. King Eomer told me that you like them, so I decided to pick many from Queen Arwen's garden."

Eowyn smiled. "I am delighted! Thank you, Ashelia."

**-LOTR-**

Glorfindel had already seen Eowyn and Ashelia enter the dining hall, but he made no move to go to them. He wanted to, but he wondered if it would be a good idea, especially after what had happened. He had passed the garden and seen Ashelia lying on the grass. She seemed to be in pain, and so he quickly forced her to drink an herbal medicine, and she calmed. He had asked for information on what had happened to her but she did not give him any clear answer. She had told him it was just a headache, but he was not convinced. She had looked extremely pale and very frightened. As he observed them, he noticed that Ashelia was afraid but was masking it with a cheerful attitude.

_What is she hiding?_

**(Updated A/N: I forgot to tell, I already posted my new LOTR fanfic which mainly focused on Legolas and Eowyn! :) Hope you check it out and read my notes first before proceeding.)**

**What do you think Ashelia's hiding eh? :))**

**See you on the next chapter, readers!**

**~Angel**


	11. Chapter 11

**~Chapter 10: Surprise~**

**(Here's the edited chapter! Many thanks to my Beta again, LOTRlover23! :D thanks for the patience! :D Readers I hope the chapter will be to your liking)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

The encounter with Legolas was still bothering the Marchwarden of Lorien, but he decided that thinking about it would lead him nowhere so it was better just to brush it off. He even came to the conclusion that he felt no attraction at all toward Eowyn and there was no reason to be jealous.

'She's a human, we are not compatible…we are nothing but friends.' But no matter how many times he replayed those words in his mind, he was not convinced.

Haldir walked out of his room and slowly made his way in the hall where the feast was held. He wasn't really in the mood to go, for surely Eowyn and Legolas would be present.

"Haldir."

A familiar masculine voice pulled him out of deep thoughts, when he turned around he was greeted by a tall silver-haired elf, smiling widely at him.

"Orophin!"

The thoughts about Legolas and Eowyn quickly flew out the window as Haldir saw his brother. A smile spread across his face and he went to hug the other elf.

"I am surprised that you are here," Haldir said, pulling away from the hug.

"I know it's a rarity to see me for I always prefer to stay in our Realm, but I received orders from the Lord and the Lady to accompany you," Orophin told him.

"What about Rumil?" Haldir asked, he knew that the two were never without the other. Even in their duties, they were always together.

The other Elf frowned as their brother was mentioned. "I'm afraid Rumil was to stay in the Wood for some important matters."

Haldir was a little disappointed but he let it go and nodded. "I understand." Maybe his brother's presence would help him forget a certain problem that involved a particular mortal woman. "Let us go, there is a feast taking place in the Hall. I'm sure you are hungry from your trip."

Orophin chuckled lightly."You are not wrong, Haldir."

**-LOTR-**

When Ashelia saw that the Elven Prince of Mirkwood was headed to where they were seated, she quickly assumed that he was going to speak with Eowyn about something private so she rose and told her Lady that she would go and talk to the other servants. Eowyn let her go, unaware of the approaching Legolas.

Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, and when Eowyn looked up, her face was a mixture of surprise and joy.

"It is nice to see you come here in the feast, my lord." She spoke in a velvet voice laced with steel. Eowyn gave him a small smile.

The elf sat on the chair across her, he looking around first before settling his eyes on her. "Did you think that I would not grace it with my presence?" he asked, sounding a bit playful.

"You did not seem in the mood awhile ago when Haldir and I saw you." Her brow furrowed.  
"Are you and Haldir fighting? Perhaps I could help..."

Legolas shook his head."Nay. There is nothing between us, my lady." He looked down and stared at the untouched food on the table."We are not fighting. There's nothing for you to worry, but I appreciate your offer to help." He smiled reassuringly at her. Legolas did not know how he could put it into words and besides, he was confused as to whether they really were competing for the woman before him.

Eowyn was not convinced but decided to just let it slide. If they were really having a problem, it would not concern her.

She decided to change the subject. "I never got the chance to spend a lot of time with you when when you first stepped foot in Rohan."

"Yes, and you do not smile back then," Legolas agreed. When they first arrived in the Mark, the Shieldmaiden was a mixture of steel and ice, her face never showing any signs of happiness.

"I can say I have changed a lot, my lord," she told him. "The War of the Ring had a catalytic effect on me."

The two continued conversing with each other, oblivious to the pair of blue eyes watching them from afar. The short blonde-haired handmaiden handed Eomer a goblet of wine, noticing how the new King looked at Eowyn and Legolas.

"You seemed bothered that Lord Legolas speaks to your sister, my king," Ashelia said, standing by his side. "Do you not like an elf for Lady Eowyn?"

Eomer took a sip before answering."I do not have anything against Legolas or the Elves..."

Ashelia smiled at this."So it is fine if the Lady marries an Elf?"

"If that's what her heart desires, she can't be controlled. She will do what she wants. She has shown that she is not a woman to be kept inside the walls, she is more than that… but I fear that her heart might suffer. I knew of her feelings for Elessar before and what she went through after that… I don't want her to feel that pain again."

By how Eomer said those words, Ashelia sensed his worry and that he really cared deeply for his sister. She could not help but to feel a little envious of Eowyn for the protection and care she received from her brother.

'_But you are not meant to have and feel such thing. You are doomed and suffering awaits you before the end of your task'._

'Am I that damned and deprived of redemption? What did I do wrong?'

Tears threatened to fall down on her face and she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand. Ashelia turned her back on the feast and decided to go to the balcony for a while while she felt the aura. She stopped midstep, her eyes widening as fear flooded her chest.

"Ashelia, are you alright?" Glorfindel came from her left, he was not oblivious to the fear reflecting in her brown eyes, as if she were seeing Sauron in handmaiden didn't seem to hear the question thrown at her, she remained staring ahead, so focused that the others turned into a background and the sounds inside the Hall went mute.

Glorfindel frowned. He was about to ask her again when she made her way into the middle of the Hall and walked straight to someone. The Balrog Slayer looked for who it was that Ashelia went to; he saw Haldir with his brother, Orophin.

'Orophin?' he asked in his thoughts. 'Why him? And why did Ashelia looked so bothered?'

**-LOTR-**

When Ashelia reached the Lorien Elves, Orophin noticed her quickly. He was surprised at first and seemed wanted to say something but decided not to.

"I believe I do not know you," Orophin said without a hint of insult or malice, though not known to Haldir, he gave the woman a quick vague smile that he was sure she knew exactly what it meant.

Ashelia remained silent, her lips compressed in a thin line. Haldir then decided to speak. "She is a servant to the White Lady of Rohan; her name is Ashelia." He turned to look at Ashelia. "This is my brother, Orophin."

Ashelia balled her right hand into fist, not knowing what to say she just nodded curtly at them. "Aye, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." She turned her back to leave the two Elves.

_How lovely to see you here, traitor,_ said a voice in her mind. Her heart curled painfully at the mention of the word 'traitor' and the disgust was obvious in the one who said it.

_Dare a wrong move and you shall meet your end!_ she replied venomously.

The unknown voice laughed. _How would you kill me? You and what army, Ashelia? As far as I remember they also turned their backs to you too. There's nothing left for you. I already have made a move, though you still are unaware of it._

She gritted her teeth. _Elves and Men are not to be underestimated, if not me then it will be by them that you meet your end!_

_How are you sure about this?_

Ashelia closed her eyes and blocked out the voice in her head. She was breathing heavily as she tried to contain the brewing anger and fear inside her. She could not make a move now for it was still too soon. Her brown eyes locked on the fair-haired woman who was still talking to Legolas.

"You are my only key to redemption, my beloved Lady."

**(Let me know what ya think of it, folks **** I accept criticisms for I know it will help me improve my writing but please no flames or something insulting. I am no Elf, okay? :) **** )**


End file.
